The present invention relates to a method of controlling the operation of an optical disc recording apparatus which can form an image on an optical disc, and a recording medium on which the control program is recorded.
Recently, optical discs on which information can be recorded, such as a CD-R (Compact Disc Recordable) and a CD-RW (Compact Disc Rewritable) are widely used to provide excellent convenience.
When user's original music data which is stored in a personal computer (hereinafter, abbreviated to “PC”) is to be recorded onto an optical disc, for example, the user operates a keyboard or the like of the PC to activate writing software (software for recording music data or the like onto an optical disc) stored in a hard disc drive, and selects music data to be recorded.
When such operations are conducted, the music data to be recorded is sequentially transferred from the PC to an optical disc recording apparatus. In the optical disc recording apparatus, on the basis of the music data supplied from the PC, a laser beam is applied to an optical disc loaded into the apparatus, whereby the desired music data is recorded onto the optical disc.
Recently, the user can enjoy oneself by producing an optical disc with full originality as described above. However, thus produced optical discs are hardly distinguished from one another by appearance. When the number of thus produced optical discs is increased, therefore, there arise problems that it is difficult to select a desired one from many optical discs, and that many optical discs are hardly managed.
Consequently, an image such as characters, symbols, and the like indicating the title is formed on a face of an optical disc that is opposite to the face (recording face) on which information is to be written, i.e., on a label face, thereby enabling information recorded on the recording face to be identified. Such an image is formed by printing it onto a label sheet with using a printing apparatus or the like, and then applying the label sheet to the label face of the optical disc.
In order to form an image on an optical disc, a printing apparatus is required in addition to an optical disc recording apparatus, and hence the burden on the user is increased.
By contrast, characters, symbols, and the like for identifying an optical disc may be formed without using a printing apparatus, or for example handwritten with using an appropriate writing instrument. In this case, the above-mentioned burden can be reduced. However, handwriting on a label face causes problems such as that characters or patterns gradually fade to become unclear or spoil the appearance.